borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is krieg tina's father?
Sorry if this hasn't been posted correctly. Is Krieg the psycho tina's dad? I mean, the wiki states that he escaped from a lab, Iv'e personally heard him say something about needles and purple liquid (slag? also this quote doesn't appear to be on the wiki), he has quotes that mention a female who got away/escaped from somewhere. Yet also I heard him say something about a woman screaming with her mouth wide open and blood everywhere (also the wiki page states that he has a skin called "WHERE ARE YOU GRACE"). Here's my theory: Krieg, Grace (Tina's mother), and Tina were captured and Krieg and Grace were put through slag experimentation after Flesh-Stick sold them out, as we know (though not the names of Tina's parents) through echo recordings in the exploitation reserve. We already know that Tina got away, so that could be the female he talks about who got away. So Grace and Krieg are being pumped full of slag, Grace's body cant handle it and she is violently killed by the process. Krieg, after witnessing the gruesome death of his wife, coupled with the extreme pain of the slag experiment, loses his mind and becomes what he is today. Thoughts? Has anyone else heard the him say the things about purple liquid? Yes, it would appear that Kreig is really the father of Tiny Tina. it Should also be noted that since the DLC was centered on Tiny Tina, and Kreig CAME RIGHT IN THAT DLC help prove something. - Lardon The Outcast Sorry to sound like a dick, but you can theorize all you want. Unless Paul Hellquist, Anthony Burch or Randy Pitchford confirm it, it's not true. If you, or anybody, adds it to either Tina's or Krieg's page, it will be reverted as soon as it is spotted. CrackLawliet (talk) 03:31, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Saw this on Reddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/1elr1h/is_krieg_tiny_tinas_dad/ Qw3rty! (talk) 04:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) What crack means to say is that there is not near enough circumstantial evidence to draw any conclusions and that any such speculation is just that... speculation. There ARE areas where Paul, Anthony, or Randy hasn't confirmed things but the circumstantial evidence is solid. This is not one of those cases. Its good to ask questions though and find out what others think, it just wont get closer to the answers you are looking for. Thanks for asking the community and we appreciate you asking rather than trying to add stuff on main pages. 07:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well one bit of evidence I've noted, we know that Tiny Tina's father had her throw the grenade she had hidden in her dress at him in order to escape, which she believed had killed her father, but she herself does not have 100% surety of that. One of Krieg's quotes he says when killed and Pull the Pin is activated reads "A martyr for my little one" thats just one more piece of the puzzle I suppose, but I found it rather interesting. He, of course, could be referring to the grenade itself when saying "my little one". 16:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) That he could, but why would he need to be a martyr for a grenade? I realize Krieg lacks sanity at the surface, but he at least says somewhat intelligible sentences. The martyr part would more seem to point to the act of dying and blowing himself up with said grenade than be martyring himself for the sake of the grenade which he detonates (destroying the grenade which eould basically be the opposite of a martyrdom). It looks to be more referencing the grenade he had Tina throw at him (supposing they are family), which would be an actual martyrdom. He, of course, could be referring to the enemy when saying "A martyr". 05:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) In all seriousness... He could martyr himself in order to pull the pin, or regard the enemy as a martyr for his cause. The former seems more logical and both are completely sane (as sane as a martyr could be). Trying to take the side of what seems logical in the mind of Krieg, especially to defend a theory, is taking leaps and bounds. On the simple side of it, I have always just taken it at face value... Krieg became a martyr in order to pull the pin on his little one and blow stuff up. To say that it looks like anything is theory. I would suggest to you to go on twitter and contact the developers to confirm thoughts and theories. I personally would not know how to even go about that since I have never used twitter. 06:09, October 21, 2013 (UTC) He could be referencing any number of things, and I know we don't have any serious pieces of evidence, but we're just amassing all the evidence here, all the little things. Hereis one of Krieg's inner voice's idle quotes "(Where is she? Is she still alive? Did she get away?)" which could very well be in reference to Tina if the Tina-throw-grenade-at-Krieg escape theory were to hold true. Krieg is in fact Tina's father, this can be proven by a drawing Tina did. It shows a bald man with one red eye and an eyepatch. Kreig is bald, has one red eye, and an eye patch. I may be going out on a limb in assuming that he was this way pre testing, but I tink that this is a safe assumption. I have noticed that him and Brick have the exact same necklace. I think that he was part of the Crimson Lance/Raiders, and was captured by Handsome Jack. But before hand asked Roland to look after Tina. Maybe Krieg was a nickname from the CL/CR and was all he could remember? I don't know. Just a theory G BOOGZ (talk) 12:12, December 21, 2013 (UTC) We have no problem with anyone stating anything they want. The problem comes when such statements are put on pages and get reverted. This is not only a record of little things that are "evidence", it is also a record of "why they are not on pages". For instance, you are taking evidence that Krieg is Tina's father and putting it down as fact. The only real fact is that Tiny Tina drew a picture, which is not noteworthy enough for any article. That is where people go wrong with speculation. "Proving" anything based on something so small can be problematic especially when all other "facts" have reasonable explanations elsewhere. Everything Krieg says about a "she" cannot all be accounted for for either Tina or Maya. The "did she get away" could be Maya but there is so much more that Krieg says that does not fit her. Tina may or may not be someone Krieg actually knows before the train so those comments may or may not be about Tina as well. Other statements that Krieg makes are NOT about Tina or Maya. On a side note: Where is this picture you are referring to in the game? 17:35, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry guys, but the lack or capitalization and all the spelling errors was annoying me so I fixed them. I didn't change anything though. I just added the correct punctuation and fixed spelling and capitalization errors. Sorry again. :P Ivy FaUn (talk) 03:47, January 12, 2014 (UTC)Ivy_FaUn So here is some evidence I have found, crediting the theory that Krieg is Tiny Tina's Father. First of all and the one most people know is the ECHO tapes found on the hunting reserve in the main story line. These tapes give pretty good detail on what happened to Tiny Tina's parents, but a specific instance of someone saying her parents had died was never said, so her parents may still be alive today and if the theory is believed then the father actually is. Maybe all the experiments done on Tiny Tina's father mutated him into a giant psycho and after gaining these powers, he also escaped. Next is a less well known Easter Egg placed in the Borderlands 2 DLC "Tiny Tina's Assault on Dungeon Keep". In this DLC a small painting, by Tiny Tina, is placed in the world where it shows a Eye Patched man riding a unicorn with a slightly red eye. When a close up of Krieg's face is given you can obviously see he has an eye patch and, if one looks closely, it can be seen that Krieg's other eye is slightly red. This seems to be quite the coincidence and it seems to be that Krieg has some connection to Tiny Tina. An one liner also said by Krieg ties into this theory nicely. In the quote he says, "Is she still alive? Did she get away?". This quote ties in very well the evidence given in the ECHO recording where Tiny Tina's parents are tortured and she escapes. Krieg wonders if someone is alive and if she got away this could be Tiny Tina. Finally the largest piece of evidence by far, in my opinion, is given the Headhunter DLC Mad Moxxi's Wedding Day Massacre. After playing through the DLC the player will find himself at a brewing factory where he must brew a love potion. As he is doing this Mad Moxxi will ask if there was a Mr. or Mrs. vault hunter and when Krieg answers he says "THE TINY ONE THE SAD-FACED MOTHER AND THE BLUE TATTOO FOREVER AND EVER". "THE BLUE TATTOO" is most likely Maya, while "THE TINY ONE" is most likely Tina Tiny, I mean he literally says "THE TINY ONE" in the quote, this is a huge call out to the "Krieg is Tiny Tina's Father" theory and is given pretty large evidence to credit it, and finally "THE SAD-FACED MOTHER" is unknown, but is probably Krieg's late wife and Tiny Tina's mother, it does say mother in it though so it can be assumed, once again, that this is Krieg's late wife and Tiny Tina's mother; making Krieg Tiny Tina's Father. All this evidence goes to credit the Theory and I'm excited to see what Gearbox does next with it. The sources for this info are as follows: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAVs2uRWa6o http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j6pk5PCyz4 SkullxCap (talk) 10:50, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Please sign at the end of your posts, thanks. As for the theories, they're old and inconclusive. The new Wedding Day Massacre DLC might offer new content to fuel the speculation, but again this is inconclusive. For one thing, the ranting of a psycho is mostly just babble, and unreliable for drawing facts from. The text you presented actually looks like he is referring to the other Vault Hunters, maybe Salvador, and the Sirens, although the sad-faced mother makes me think of Moxxi. Either way, until the game, or a developer, actually confirms these theories they will be consigned to speculation scrapheap and removed. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:50, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :First of all, you don't need to be so patronizing. Tone it down. Second of all, Krieg is no ordinary psycho, and most of his rants make a demented kind of sense. Thirdly, how do you get SALVADORE, of all people, out of that text? At all? This confuses me. As for the sirens - "The blue tattoo" is almost certainly referring to Maya, but that's the only part of your "counter-theory" that makes sense. I ask you who else "The tiny one" could be referring to. :The sad-faced mother is not Moxxi. Moxxi never looks sad. The only time she even shows any such emotion at all is when she's talking about how Motor Momma ate one of her lovers, and that was in another DLC, not to mention you can't see her face because she's communicating via radio. While it is true that the theory shouldn't be considered official until it's actually confirmed by a dev, it is also true that it has a lot of evidence to support it. So, in short, chill your tits and stop being so condescending. NO DON'T DO IT (talk) 02:21, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hes not being patronizing. There was almost no need to reply because this ground has been covered. Evidence considered to be part of the echo was already explained elsewhere to show that Krieg could have been talking about Maya from the intro movie. Then there is the evidence that no one wants to talk about... rantings and ravings about "she screamed in agony as she pushed the knife into my sternum... at the end of it, she was so much greater" and "just like that fugitive we tried to grab on Hera". Who are these people? Just to note: Krieg has already met Tina and Maya by the time the quote "THE TINY ONE AND THE SAD-FACED MOTHER AND THE BLUE TATTOO FOREVER AND EVER!" comes about. He has also met Moxxie. To say that a ramble of a psycho has a demented kind of sense and then say that a "sad-faced mother" cannot be talking about Moxxie in makeup is going back on logic. As far as I am concerned, Krieg is just naming females he knows from the game, rather than "I can't see her anymore... She was so clear and bright... but the blood is in my eyes". The picture itself is inconclusive. Tina or Krieg shows no recognition of each other in any lines from the game. I was actually expecting to get some different dialog the first time I played Krieg and ran into Tina, but it was just a "nothingness" that happened. This forum is to explore the issue... good, bad, or Mordecai. Please accept the outcome of the discussion... Nipple salad (close enough to thank you). 17:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Tagging on to the Wedding DLC thing, in the Son of Crawmerax DLC, at the end of the whole Assassin thing, Krieg's benefactor is apparently another psycho named Sammy (assuming, of course, that Krieg didn't jumble the text as he read it, which is a possibility, but that just means that Sammy is probably not a psycho, but still cares for Krieg) who is sorry for wronging Krieg somehow. Dr. Samuel was the main scientist working on the experimentation and was threatened with being turned into a lab rat if she didn't comply. Now, taken with the Wedding DLC's quote, the most obvious conclusion is that Krieg is Tina's father; The Sad-Faced Mother and Tiny One is described above (and would explain why he said "Sad-face"; in the Echo Tina's mom is telling Tina to look away before her dad is sent off to experimentation, this might have been Krieg's last sane memory before the experiment broke his mind) and "Sammy" is Dr Samuel, and she's sorry for Experimenting on Krieg and turning him into what he is today. Now the rest is pure speculation with very little evidence, so feel free to poke holes, but: Sammy/Samuel chose to focus on one psycho to help, and that psycho happens to be Krieg. This could mean that whatever she did to Krieg, it had to be significant enough that even after her mind was broken, she still remembers that she needs to help him. Given the echoes, the most notable of her experimentation was the man who's husband had the skull shivers, and tina's parents. Since the other man would obviously be rattling about his sick husband in love-related comments, that means that the other man (Tina's dad) would be Krieg. Again, most of this is speculation, as it could have been just as likely that Krieg was a completely unrelated experiment and that his ramblings were just that, ramblings. The only thing that could possibly be certain is that "Sammy" is Dr. Samuel, as she worked at the place where he was turned and has a reason to be sorry to him. Also, the "sad faced mother" being applied to Moxxi is only a loose-fit, because the only criteria she fits is being the only mother we know of. Tina, her mother, and Maya all have another thing in common if Krieg is indeed Tina's father; all of them were present when Krieg suffered a traumatic moment; Tina and her Mother at the experiment which broke him (and thus created the outer Krieg) in the first place, which was implied to be very, very painful. Maya was there when Krieg, for however brief a moment, finally understood his inner voice because of the guilt, and it was clearly rather painful for him. It makes sense if those are the three he's referring to, as they're the women who've managed to imprint something on him. Deathhacker (talk) 23:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC) It has been confirmed that Tiny Tina's parents are both dead by the devs. it was stated in their whats in the box linked here.http://www.gearboxsoftware.com/community/articles/1047/inside-the-box-fart-jokes-and-tragedy sorry guys.- Jake demcy (talk) 23:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) When you play Krieg say Flesh-Stick to you after the mission "You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party" "you should be dead!" That mean Krieg was an Slag-Experiment... Tiny Tinas's Parents too 15:28, 16 March 2017 Ok so, I am new to this "Fandom wiki" stuff so sorry if I screw up. But this post is a rebutle to "It has been confirmed that Tiny Tina's parents are both dead by the Devs."(Jake demcy). The quot says that Tina "had to watch them," (Tina's parents), "'' get tortured to death in front of her."'' (same link as Jake demcy). This may sound stupid and ungrounded but, (pause for dramatic effect) this does not mean that her parents are in fact dead. If movies and T.V. have tought me anything it is, that if a character thinks they saw a person die and that person did not die in their arms than they are probably still alive. On another note I also have my hopes/theorys on Krieg being Tina's Dad. So in refrence to the lines of Krieg diolog: "I can't see her anymore... She was so clear and bright... but the blood is in my eyes, and now I can only watch the ocean of blood... Its waves crash against my forehead again and again, AND I JUST NEED TO LEARN HOW TO SURF!!" "You're gonna scream, just like she did; open mouth, open heart, blood and noise forever piercing my skull, poisoning me with its psychopathic purple liquid. We watched it all, and felt the knife edge split down the middle... CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" "I'll never forget the way her holes cried... The way she screamed in agony as she pushed the knife slowly into my sternum... Such a beautiful symphony of feelings, and at the end of it, she was so much greater! My operatic diva of flesh and steel!!" "Hurt the one you love! Do it!" So for me these four quotes along with the other theorys paint a pretty clear picture for me. During Tina's escape after she through the gernade at the wall her father and mother where in the room, like on the ECHO, holding back guards long enough to let Tina escape. when the explosive detonated the blast engulfed Tina's mother and father in flames obscuring them from view. As Tina left the facility she saw a mass of blood bodys and gore, making her belive that her parents where dead, (having to watch her parents get tortured every day until she escaped. having to watch them get tortured to death). What Tina did not see was that her father was still alive covered in the blood and gore of the guards as well as the remaining living part of his wife, who he than killed to stop her suffering hense the "you'r gonna scream, just like she did" the "I can't see her anymore" and the "Hurt the one you love! Do it!" quotes refrencing what was happening during and after the explosion. After the sucessful escape of Tina and the death of some guards and a test subject (not dying during a test), Dr. Samuel was punished by Jack and forced to become a new test subject. During an experiment during which Krieg and Samuel where both in the room being exparimented on, Samuel some how got loose and found a knife. Blaming Krieg for what had become of her she attempted to kill him, stabing Krieg in the sternum. The "I'll never forget the way her holes cried" quote, reffrencing her disfigured face (she may have had her eyes removed or lost them as a result of the experiments with slag). After which I have no speculation on how Krieg escaped. But I do belive that after "Sammy" escaped and the whole Assasins thing happens, she is appoligizing or feels sorry because she realized the pain and suffering that she put Krieg through. Now remember that this is all just speculation and I have no proof that any of this is true or false. Only the people at Gearbox that made Borderlands truly know the truth of Krieg. And sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammical issus. Posted By: FlameingRock on March 29th 2017